


Day 104 - Tea time

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [104]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock hates afternoons.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 104 - Tea time

Sherlock hates afternoons. They are quiet, boring and hateful.

Everybody is constantly offering tea and biscuits instead of getting to the point.

On an ordinary afternoon Lestrade is busy drinking coffee, eating doughnuts and ignoring his work. Mrs Hudson is taking a nap. John is reading the paper. Sherlock is pouting.

Seriously, who invented afternoons? Can’t one jump from the excitement of the morning spent with an experiment right past the afternoon to the evening that usually means either going out with John or – if he is very lucky – a nice murder.

Sherlock tosses on the sofa until John looks up from the paper.

“Ok. What is it this time?”

“Afternoons are boring. I hate them.”

“That’s a bit strong, isn’t it? Isn’t there anything nice that you connect with afternoons?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Rainy afternoons spent in your grandmother's kitchen?”

“My grandmother hated children.”

“Um, what about...”

“No. Tell me one of yours.”

“The first time we met, it was afternoon. You said your name and this address in your deep voice and then you winked at me and said ‘afternoon’. I was intrigued. The first time we kissed - right here in the living room - was in the afternoon.”

They smile at each other. John whispers, "Come here, idiot."

In the end afternoons do not seem that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'afternoon'.


End file.
